old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Madelyn Darcy
Madelyn Elise Darcy (1951-1970) was a blood witch, the daughter of Melchior and Mathilda Darcy. She was a direct descendant of the Heartbane family, and as such, her family tended to marry their cousins in order to preserve their bloodlines. As such, Madelyn suffered the consequences of many generations of inbreeding, and she was abused physically and emotionally by her father. Madelyn attended college at Northern Michigan University, where she met and fell in love with Mathias Noble, a handsome and wealthy Typical boy. Completely smitten with him, Madelyn stalked him everywhere he went and ended up being raped by him during a college party. She returned home, and her father, enraged, intended to travel to Marquette to murder her attacker. She was soon pregnant and gave birth to her son, whom she named after his father. The baby was given up immediately after his birth, and she died shortly thereafter. Many years after her death, her son became the most infamous dark witch of all time, using the alias Lord Azrael. Biography Early life Madelyn Darcy was born in 1951 to Melchior and Mathilda Darcy, who were first cousins. Generations of inbreeding left the Darcy family violent, mentally unstable, and poverty-stricken. Her mother died while giving birth. As such, Madelyn was raised by her father at the Darcy mansion, in complete seclusion from the rest of the world. By the age of seven, when Madelyn was expected to show magickal ability, it appeared she had little, if any, magickal talent. As a result, the abuse she suffered at the hands of her father worsened. In reality, her magickal abilities were suppressed largely because of her father's abuse. Even so, she managed to create a Memento in the form of an amulet, which she kept on her person at all times. Northern Michigan University However, in 1969, Madelyn's father was arrested by witchhunters and she was left to fend for herself. Her apparently stunted magickal abilites suddenly flourished. She abandoned the Darcy mansion with the family fortune and enrolled at Northern Michigan University in the hopes of making a better future for herself. Madelyn was regarded as ugly and stupid by her peers. Even so, she wished to make friends and befriended Peggy Marsh. Madelyn was enamored with Mathias Noble, a wealthy Typical boy. She took to stalking him and attended a party early in the fall semester, and ended up being raped by the object of her affections. When she confronted Mathias about what happened in front of his friends, he was dismissive and hostile, causing her to fall into a deep depression. Madelyn fled from Marquette and returned to Calumet. Unfortunately, her father had returned from his three-month sentence at Svalbard, and disowned her. She was also forced to relinquish her beloved amulet. Madelyn spent the last few months of her life homeless on the streets of Calumet and Laurium. By June of 1970, she was staying at the Keweenaw Home for Unwed Mothers, where she gave birth to a son, named for his father. She died without warning shortly afterward, and her body was buried in the adjacent cemetery. Post-mortem Years later, her son would find it difficult to believe she could have been a witch, as she died in something as "simple" as childbirth. He was forced to accept that she was indeed a witch after finding nothing about the Noble family in the Archives of the Hall of Myrddin. Her son would grow to hate his father for taking advantage of his mother, reaffirming his hatred for Typicals. Her son would grow up to become the most dangerous dark witch of all time, Lord Azrael. Physical appearance Madelyn had long, unkempt hair and was apparently unattractive. She had dark hair and eyes, and an unnaturally pallid skin tone. She was said to resemble her distant relative, Celine Sullivan. Etymology Madelyn is a variant of Madeline, the English form of Magdalene. Magdalene is derived from a title which meant "of Magdala". Mary Magdalene, a character in the New Testament, was named thus because she was from Magdala, a village on the Sea of Galilee whose name meant "tower" in Hebrew. Elise is a short form of Elizabeth, derived from "Elisabet", the Greek form of the Hebrew name "Elisheva", meaning "my God is an oath", derived from the roots "el", referring to the Hebrew God and "shava", meaning "oath". Darcy is usually of French locational origins, although Irish names may have a different root. The French forms originate from either the village of Arcy in La Manche, named from the Gallic "ars", meaning "the bear", and the suffix "-acum", meaning "a settlement", or from Orsai village in Seine et Orne. This is a derivative from the Latin personal name "Orcius".Category:1951 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Deaths in childbirth Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Darcy family Category:Telepaths Category:Blood witches Category:Witches Category:Northern Michigan University students